


You and Me

by AutumnBlue92



Series: The Crossover Chronicles [5]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 06:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21540244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnBlue92/pseuds/AutumnBlue92
Summary: I needed to finish this. My health can wait. This cant.ORI was too pissed off to sleep.
Relationships: Cobra | Erik/Lucy Heartfilia
Series: The Crossover Chronicles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1431787
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38
Collections: Fairy Tail Rarepairs





	1. Empty and Cold

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to finish this. My health can wait. This cant.  
> OR  
> I was too pissed off to sleep.

Lucy stretched sleepily, smiling. The night before had been perfect. SHe had been warm and safe. She turned over.

The other side of her bed was cold. Unslept in.

Cobra was gone. She was unsurprised, but that didn't mean it hurt any less.

Her apartment was far too quiet while she shuffled to her kitchen. She didn't have it in her to put music on, or even have her TV on in the background. Tears pricked behind her eyes, she didn't have the energy to stop them from spilling over, but she did wipe them away before they fell into her tea.

She sat on her sofa, staring at nothing while she drank her tea. Then she got up. Got dressed and left to go to the guild.

She walked up there in a daze. Her mind wandering to the night before. Falling asleep in Cobra's arms. Him enveloping all of her senses. The way he smelled was still fresh in her memory, his rough hands tracing her soft skin. His strong arms holding onto her so gently.

She hiccuped, forcing herself not to cry again.

"So stupid," She scolded herself quietly.

It was on the back of this anger at herself that she walked into the guild on. She spotted red hair at the bar, walked straight up and punched Cobra right in the face.

The entire guild was shocked into silence. You could've heard a pin drop had it not been for Lucy's heavy breathing.

"What the f-" Cobra started, tentative fingers touching his jaw, a bruise already forming. His face already set in a fuming snarl.

"No," Lucy hissed. "You don't get to be angry." She spat the words at him. Spinning on her heel and walking straight back out of the hall. All eyes on her as she stalked from the bar to the main entrance.

Everyone waited for the door to close again, before turning their eyes onto Cobra. He growled, low, under his breath, and followed her.

-

Lucy heard him coming behind her, she considered spinning and kicking him square in the pants. She was seeting. Fury burned deep within her.

Cobra could hear it. She'd always had anger simmering away, just enough to pull it out when she needed it. Using it to get through jobs when skill wasn't enough. But he'd never heard it as raw and unbridled as it was when she clocked him in the guildhall, it was still boiling over as she walked away, silently fuming inside her own head. She wanted so so badly to hate him. But she couldn't. And that made her furious.

"You left." She said away from him, still storming off. SHe didn't know where she was going, but it felt good to be doing something.

"I know." He replied, keeping a safe distance behind her. Out of kicking range.

"After I _told_ you-" Lucy stopped. So did Cobra. She turned to him, "After I said to you, what was wrong with this." She gestured between him and herself.

Lucy was silent. Waiting for a response. Cobra didn't know what to say. An apology was not enough. An explanaiton wouldn't, either, but he tried.

"I went to speak to Jellal." He told her. She crossed her arms, waiting for more. He rubbed his face. Lucy realised how tired he looked. Fed up, frustrated. "I want to stick around here." He shrugged. Lucy raised an eyebrow. "For a little while at least."

"Okay." Lucy said, not really understanding what he was telling her.

"I asked if we could put off taking jobs for a while." He told her. "So we can figure this out."

He took an apprehensive step towards her, another when she didn't move to run away from him. "I'm sorry, for disappearing." He took her hand, and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"I'm sorry for suckerpunching you." Lucy whispered.


	2. Under Your Scars

They were silent the whole walk back to Lucy's apartment. Quieter still when they got there. Lucy put water on to boil, letting Cobra make himself comfortable while she made them both tea.

She sat mugs on the small coffee table, and sat opposite him.

"This. Lucy," Cobra waved his hand between them where they sat on her sofa, "We don't make sense."

She looked hurt. He hated himself. He didn't want this to sound like a break up. Even though they hadn't spoken about what they were outright, he didn't want to _break up_ with her. He didn't want whatever was between them to be over.

She cast her eyes down, to her hands folded in her lap, "I think we do." She countered, softly. Her molten chocolate eyes met his, her stare intense and determined. "In spite of _everything_ we have been through. From Nirvana, to now. I think we make sense." She willed him to listen to her. She was probably being stupid, he'd walked away so many times.

"This is it, though." He sighed, exasperated. "I say black, you say white. You contradict everything I say to try and make this work." Cobra, despite what he was saying, really didn't want this to end. He just wanted to know why she was trying so hard. "You even contradict yourself." Before she could protest he continued, "I can hear that fight in your head, Lucy. I'm a piece of shit. I'm _wrong_ for you."

"It's not about who's wrong, Cobra." She smiled lazily at him, her hands wringing around each other, "As long as this," she gestured this time, "feels right. Don't you think?"

His eye was wide. He hadn't thought about it that way.

"I'm a celestial," She told him, "Don't think I don't know when there are stars aligning."

Cobra closed the distance between them, locking her lips in a kiss. Lucy pulled back, her hands on his chest.

"Stay again tonight?" She whispered, breathless.

-

Lucy left her curtain and window open. A storm raged outside. She had missed being able to listen to the thunder as it shook the sky, to watch as lightning illuminated her apartment. Rain crashed against the glass next to where they lay, entwined.

The atmosphere was electric. Everything smelled fresh, like ozone. Everything was new, washed clean in the storm.

It had come as no shock to Lucy that Cobra's body was a network of scars. Memories of brutal punishment mapped on his back. He was stitched together, forged by the lines in his skin. He trembled as she traced one on his arm, threatening to fall apart. Under them, he prayed. She could be his undoing. That catalyst that tore him to pieces. Or she could be the very thing that kept him from breaking down, allowed him to heal fully.

He lifted her chin, making her eyes meet his.

"You're like a shooting star in this rain." He told her, his voice sleepy and gravel rough. She hummed in question, "I'd see them a lot. Travelling." He said, "They were something I could count on, pretty much every night. They were like home, wherever I was."

She pressed her lips to his. He melted for a moment before pulling away.

"You," he kissed her, "are _everything_ " kiss, "that feels like home to me."

He held her close then, close enough that she wouldn't break, but not so hard that she would crumble under his touch.

Lucy was damaged. More so now than when they were reacquainted before the Labyrinth. He was damaged too. They were broken dolls, trying so hard to piece each other back together. Passing the glue back and forth. Slowly, he could see what they were becoming beneath the cracks.

-

Cobra didn't remember falling asleep.

The smell of bacon, the sizzle of eggs in a pan woke him. But the contented sound of humming from the kitchenette kept him awake. He stretched, yawning. He slid into his pants, unable to find his shirt. He shrugged, and padded to where Lucy was cooking breakfast.

"That looks good on you." He smirked, leaning on the wall, his arms crossed as he looked her up and back down again, from her knee high socks to her mussed hair.

Lucy turned the top half of her body, causing his shirt to ride up and show off the barest glimpse of her ass. The sleeves were far too long, so she'd rolled them up. Her mouth mirrored his smirk. Cocky, daring.

"Thank you," She winked, and went back to flipping eggs with a expert grace. She quickly flipped four in a tiny pan and didn't split any of the yolks. Cobra wasn't sure why, but he was a little bit amazed at that.

They ate in comfortable silence, after Lucy gave Cobra his shirt back, and got dressed herself.

He didn't want to leave. He didn't want to say goodbye. He remembered now why he never did before.

He didn't want to miss her. He didn't want to wish she was next to him. He wanted her there, every night, sleeping where he could see her. Holding her close while he breathed in her strawberry and ozone scent. Cobra felt he would fall apart, break down and blow away like dust in the wind when she wasn't there.

He couldn't help but wonder, would he be even an ounce of the person he was now, if not for her? For them?

-

It was dusk when Crime Sorciere were leaving.

Cobra took Lucy out the back way, holding her hands in the alley where they had spent more time kissing than conversing. He rubbed his rough thumbs over the back of her hands, looking down at them.

He cleared his throat, "I l-"

Before he could get his words out, Lucy held her fingers to his lips.

"I know." She smiled, small, intimate. "I do, too." She kissed him, deep and long, memorising how he felt on her skin. They broke apart.

"I'll see you soon." Cobra said, before disappearing back into the guildhall.

Lucy stayed outside while they left.

She felt light.

And for the first time in much too long, she felt okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been a journey.  
> Thank you all so so much for sticking with this.  
> It has meant the world to me.  
> I'm sad that it's over.  
> But I am still adding things to the Kids At Night story.  
> And I will definitely do more for this pairing.


End file.
